


During The Night

by Skygrl (skygrl85)



Category: Bill - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-04
Updated: 2004-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygrl85/pseuds/Skygrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Authors Notes:- This story fits in between chapters 15 and 16 of Corruption. </b></p>
    </blockquote>





	During The Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors Notes:- This story fits in between chapters 15 and 16 of Corruption.**

**Authors Notes:- This story fits in between chapters 15 and 16 of Corruption.**

 **Summary: The Trouble With Beech Saga Outtakes - Missing scene from Corruption. chapters 15 & 16 . What happened between Stephen and Marion, that night they all planned to skive off and go to Great Yarmouth?**

 **Rating:- Strong R to mild NC-17, for sexual situations.**

 **  
During the Night.   
**

In the hotel Stephen and Marion were discussing the conversation they had all had in the car.

"Y'know Ste, those two were asking a lot of questions earlier. You don't think they know anything do ya?"

"I noticed too, but I don't think they know about the past. They're just clutching at straws."

"Remember that weekend we skived off and went down Devon?"

"How could I forget Mar? We ran into that DS Burnsley or Whatever his name is and nearly got into trouble with the gov."

"We would have if it wasn't for your quick thinking. I still can't believe he fell for that undercover operation story; can you?"

"Now that I think about it Mar, it was pretty pathetic. Ironic too."

"Yeah, it was still fun though."

"We'll have to try it again sometime."

"What about this weekend Ste. We both need some time off."

"What about Beech. I need to get the paperwork done."

"Let someone else do it, and besides I thought you hate doin paperwork Ste."

"I do. Alright then, I'm in. We'll start off tomorrow after work, but what about John and Claire? Do we tell them?"

"Could do. We could all go, but we better not go to Devon this time. Don't wanna get in trouble again."

"We'll go talk to them then ok Mar? But we won't say where we're going so if they don't come then they won't know where we are to get us in trouble."

"Lets go now then Ste."

"Ok, I'm coming. Hold your horses."

They head towards John and Claire's room and knock on the door.

"Come in," calls Claire.

"Sorry to wake you," says Stephen, "But we've just had an idea. Now that Beech is locked up why don't we all go away for the weekend?"

"See what I mean Claire," says John, confusing both Stephen and Marion who look between the two of them and then at each other before tuning back in to the conversation.

"Yeah I do. Are you physic or something?"

"What are you on about?" asks Marion not wanting to be kept out of the loop.

"Sorry," apologizes Claire in between giggles, "it's just we were saying you'd give us the weekend off or something."

"We're not having the weekend off. Not officially anyway;" states Stephen.

"What? Skiving? You? I seriously can't picture that," says Claire.

"Yes, well it's not something I'd normally do. So are you in or not?"

"What you got in mind?" questions John.

"A few day's by the seaside;" answers Marion.

"Where about?"

"I don't know. I was kinda hoping you guys might have some ideas actually Claire."

"Well ... Ok. I'm in, but we'll have to decide on the details."

"John? What about you?" asks Stephen.

"Well I don't see why not. I'm not letting you guys have all the fun. I'm in."

"Ok, well we better all get some sleep. We'll start this little trip tomorrow after work, ok. Night," says Stephen.

"Night," everybody says before settling down to sleep.

"They seemed to like the idea Ste."

"I knew they would. Stay with me tonight Mar?"

"Ok, move over then."

Stephen shuffles over and the two fall asleep side by side.

A few hours later, in the middle of the night, Stephen wakes up. He tries to get up out of the bed, but finds a warm heavy weight on his chest. He looks towards the shape and tries to distinguish what it is that is lying on him. He recognises the form to be Marion and then starts to remember how they came to be in this position. "I asked her to stay here with me," he whispers into the air.

Marion, hearing the almost silent whisper wakes up. When she opens her eyes she sees another pair of eyes staring down at her. Beautiful green eyes, she notices. Her eyes slowly travel downwards in the hope of recognising who is above her. Before she has the chance to say anything, Stephen's lips descended on hers in a warm, soft kiss, which they both gradually deepen.

Their kisses become more passionate as Marion opens up to him, letting his tongue further into her mouth to battle with hers. While their tongues dance in their battle for control, their hands roam over each others bodies. They break apart for a few seconds whilst Marion pulls Stephen's t-shirt over his head, before letting it float to the floor forgotten for the moment as they resume their kisses. Next to fall to the floor is Marion's camisole top, followed shortly by her black, lacy, bra.

Stephen's hands move to her now exposed breasts and begin feeling over them and pinching at her nipples. Marion, slowly removes Stephen's jogging bottoms that are being used for pyjamas, and tosses them to the floor onto the growing pile of clothes. They are shortly followed by his boxer shorts. Stephen then removes Marion's pyjama bottoms and underwear all in one go and they also fall onto the floor. They then roll back together and continue kissing and feeling all over each other.

Stephen kisses down Marion's neck, to her breasts then even further south to her bellybutton which he circles with his tongue, before coming back up to her lips again. Her hand strays down towards his still growing erection and she slowly maneuvered it towards her entrance. He enters her slowly and they begin gently thrusting in and out gradually increasing the speed and depth and building up a steady rhythm. They continue thrusting in and out eventually ending in the inevitable release. They collapse on top of each other trying to catch their breath. They stay like this for a while, relaxing in each others arms. They share a quick kiss before drifting off to sleep cuddled in each others arms.

The next morning they are woken up by a quiet knock on the door. Not wanting to move yet they watch in a sleepy haze as the door is gently pushed open and John and Claire come tiptoeing into the room. Stephen and Marion close their eyes and pretend they are still asleep. They hear Claire comment about how comfortable they look cuddled up together and seconds later hear John respond with "Yeah, it almost seems a shame to wake them."

Not being able to stand the thought of what could be going through their minds about the current situation, Stephen opens his eyes and says, "You could have knocked."

"We did," Claire responds, "but you didn't answer so I pushed the door and found it wasn't locked. I was just about to get you up and tell you its half past two."

"WHAT?" Stephen yells, shocked at the revelation.

"Arrgg, Stop shouting Ste, I'm trying to sleep;" murmurs Marion also having a hard time pretending to be asleep with the others whispering.

"Sorry," Stephen apologises to her.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday;" whispers John.

"Alright, I get your point. Go have breakfast or something and we'll be up in a bit," says Stephen just wanting to get rid of them for a bit so that they don't have to deal with anymore questions than necessary about their current situation.

John and Claire walk out of the room closing the door behind them. After confirming that they are definitely gone and not just listening through the door Stephen proceeds to gently wake up Marion.

"Mar, I'm sorry for yelling but come on, you've got to get up. It's half past two. We should've been at work hours ago. Come on, wake up," coaxes Stephen.

Marion slowly sits up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Where am I?" she asks, "oh, I remember. Mornin Ste."

"Mornin. Actually that should be good afternoon shouldn't it? Come on, we better get up, and I'm pretty sure we've got some questions to answer; especially if Claire and John have anything to do with it," Stephen says referring to the conversation they had just had.

"What they were in here?"

"Yep."

"Opps, I see what you mean. We forgot to lock the door."

They scramble out of bed and shower and change, taking the time to share a shower and replay the events of the night before. They stumble out of the hotel room after packing up all of their stuff and make their way downstairs to the basement café to meet up with John and Claire.

"What took you so long Gov? Did you get lost or something?" Claire says as soon as they arrive.

"Something like that Claire. So come on, let's get going. We're already an hour late," Stephen answers not giving too much away.

The four rush to CIB HQ and quickly hurry inside to get on with their work.

"We'll discuss that little trip at the end of the shift in my office, ok?" says Stephen.

"Sure," the others say racing off to work.

They all settle into the workday, pushing the events of last night and this morning to the back of their minds for now. There will be a time to discuss it soon, but work is the main priority at the moment.

The End.


End file.
